Road Trip of Love
by Fluttershyfan123
Summary: After the events of Forbidden Love, Unikitty and Puppycorn happily continue their relationship as the Unikingdom finally recovered from Master Frown's reign. One day, Unikitty won two tickets to Doki Diamond Fun Land, and decided to take Puppycorn on a romantic trip. Will the siblings have fun at their favorite amusement park, or will the doom lords ruin their perfect vacation?
1. Restoration of the Kingdom

**AN: Well, after taking a short break, I'm ready to write my next story! In addition to the Unikitty and Puppycorn romance, I will also be including some Frock moments. As usual, I won't accept any hate, so please keep your comments respectful. This is a little unrelated, but I need to be clear on something. I can't reply to guest reviews, so if there is someone who has a question about my story, I can only reply to people with accounts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story!**

Chapter 1

Restoration of the Kingdom

Several months had passed since Master Frown's reign over the Unikingdom came to an end. Everyday, the citizens worked hard to restore the homes that were destroyed under the doom lord's rule. The road was long and rough, but the Unikingdom was eventually restored to its former glory.

As the citizens returned to their normal lives, Unikitty and Puppycorn were in the castle's ballroom, having one of their dancing sessions. The royal siblings spent this time waltzing with each other. After a couple of moments, the music soon ended and the siblings stopped dancing.

"How did I do, sis?" Puppycorn asked as his practice session with Unikitty came to an end.

"You were amazing, Puppycorn!" Unikitty praised. "Your dancing has really improved since last time!"

"Thanks, sis! Although, I don't think my dancing was that great when we first waltzed at the royal ball." Puppycorn recalled.

"Well, maybe your dancing wasn't perfect, but you were the most handsome person at the ball!"

Hearing, Unikitty's compliment made Puppycorn blush as he shyly looked away. "Cut it out, sis!"

"Aw! But little bro, you look so adorable when you get this embarrassed!" Unikitty teased her brother.

The siblings were so distracted that they didn't even notice Richard enter the room. He took one look at Unikitty and Puppycorn and rolled his eyes in annoyance. After everything that had happened, Richard still disapproved of Unikitty and Puppycorn's incestuous relationship. He would have ended their relationship in a second if they weren't so inseparable. Knowing that he would have to live with it, Richard approached Unikitty to speak with her.

"Princess, I need to ask you something." Richard told the princess.

"Sure, Richard. What do you want to talk about?" Unikitty asked her adviser.

"There is a lot of work to be done around here, and I am all out of pens to write checks." Richard explained. "I need you two to head to the store and buy some more pens."

Going to the store was the last thing that Unikitty and Puppycorn wanted to do today, so they tried to reason with Richard. "But Richard, that is so boring!" Puppycorn complained.

"No 'buts', Puppycorn! You two are the only ones who aren't working around the castle, so you could at least do this one thing!" Richard lectured before handing the money to the siblings.

Reluctantly, Unikitty and Puppycorn did what they were told. They stepped out of the castle to get a good look at their kingdom. It made them happy to see their kingdom back to the way it was before. All of the buildings had been repaired and there was not a depressing shade of paint to be found. Despite everything working out in the end, things were still difficult for the royal siblings.

Ever since Master Frown revealed Unikitty and Puppycorn's incestuous relationship to the entire kingdom, the citizens never saw their prince and princess the same way again. As they walked through the town, Unikitty and Puppycorn overheard some of the citizens whispering about their relationship. Some citizens commented on how gross it was that Unikitty was dating Puppycorn, while others stated that she should just break up with her brother. Hearing what her citizens said got on Unikitty's nerves, but she chose to ignore them. The two siblings were about to reach the store when something caught Puppycorn's attention.

"Hey, sis! Look over there!" Puppycorn pointed towards a nearby stand that had a jar of gum balls. He quickly ran towards the stand and stared at the gum balls, happily wagging his tail. "Can I have one of those gum balls?" the young prince asked the stand owner.

"Sorry, Prince Puppycorn! These gum balls are not for sale. I need them for my contest." the owner explained.

This sparked Unikitty's curiosity, so she stepped closer to learn more.

"Ooh! That sounds like fun! What kind of contest is it?" Unikitty asked.

"It's nothing special. This is a contest where people guess the correct number of gum balls. I've had this contest for many years, but nobody ever guesses the right answer!" said the stand owner.

"Do you think that I can give it a try?" Unikitty asked with a smile.

The owner gave a nod before he said. "By all means! Give it your best guess, princess!"

At that moment, Unikitty took a closer look at the gum balls. She stared at the jar in silence for a couple of moments before she came up with her answer.

"I'm going to go with 500." Unikitty answered, much to the surprise of the stand owner.

"Amazing! In all the years I've had this contest, nobody has ever come close to the answer! How did you know?"

"Uh, you kind of have the answer taped to the jar." Unikitty pointed out.

The stand owner then took a look at his jar to see that there was a tiny sticker with the answer.

"Oh! You'd think that someone would have noticed that by now!" the owner said as he realized his careless mistake. "Even so, I guess you win. Congratulations, Princess Unikitty! For being the only person to win my contest, you and a lucky friend will go on a trip to Doki Diamond Fun Land!"

With that, the stand owner took out two tickets and handed them to the princess. Unikitty and Puppycorn stared at the tickets in awe as they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Wow! Congratulations, sis!" Puppycorn smiled, happy for his sister.

"Thanks, little bro! I can't believe that I'm going to Doki Diamond Fun Land!" Unikitty gazed at her tickets when she suddenly thought of an idea. "Hey, Puppycorn! I still have an extra ticket! Would you like to come with me on this trip?"

"Would I! That would be the best trip ever! Especially with you, sis!" Puppycorn exclaimed.

"I feel the same way, little bro!" Unikitty replied as she felt that this would be the perfect opportunity to take Puppycorn on a romantic vacation. "Let's go tell our friends the good news!"

At that moment, Unikitty and Puppycorn rushed over to their castle. They opened the front door to find their friends doing chores around the castle.

"Hey, guys! Puppycorn and I are going on a trip to Doki Diamond Fun Land!" Unikitty proudly announced.

That was enough to get everyone's attention as they stared at the siblings in surprise.

"Wow, really? How did you guys get tickets?" Hawkodile asked, surprised.

"Unikitty earned the tickets after winning a contest!" answered Puppycorn.

"Well, this is incredible!" Dr. Fox exclaimed. "Doki Diamond Fun Land is one of the best amusement parks in the Unikingdom! You guys are so lucky!"

Before anyone could get too excited, Richard stepped in.

"Wait, Doki Diamond Fun Land is only open for a few more days. How do you two expect to get there?" he asked.

"Well, we were kind of hoping that you would drive us there." Unikitty replied.

"That's out of the question! There is too much work to be done around here, and driving all the way there would be too stressful for me." Richard explained as he didn't want to give himself road rage again.

"But, Richard!" Unikitty and Puppycorn begged in unison.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do!"

"That's, not entirely true, Richard!" Dr. Fox spoke up. "There should be a bus that will depart for Doki Diamond Fun Land tomorrow! If Unikitty and Puppycorn can get on the bus, then they won't have to miss their trip."

After some consideration, Richard finally made up his mind.

"Fine! If we can all get up early tomorrow morning, I'll take you two to the bus."

It was at that moment when Unikitty and Puppycorn both cheered in unison. They were positive that it will be a great vacation, and they can't wait for tomorrow.

"By the way, where are those pens that I told you to get?" Richard suddenly asked.

Soon, Unikitty and Puppycorn stopped cheering as they realized something. They were so distracted with the contest that they forgot to do the one thing that Richard asked of them.


	2. Master Frown's Terrible Day

Chapter 2

Master Frown's Terrible Day

Today was another dark and depressing day in Frown Town. In the midst of the dreary day, Master Frown rushed through the town because he was late for a meeting with the other doom lords.

"I can't believe that I'm late for another meeting!" Master Frown panted, running as fast as he could. "This is the last time I'd stay up late to watch a movie marathon with Brock!"

It wasn't long before the doom lord finally reached the meeting hall. Master Frown took a deep breath before he opened the front doors. As he stepped into the lair, Master Frown found himself surrounded by the other doom lords, each of them staring at him in an intimidating manner.

"You're late!" Master Doom growled as Master Frown made his way to the center of the room.

"I'm so sorry, Master Doom!" Master Frown tried to apologize. "I was watching a bunch of movies with Brock last night and-"

"I don't care!" Master Doom interrupted. "Now Frown, you have been with us for a long time, correct?"

"Uh, of course." replied Master Frown. "Being a doom lord is what I'm good at."

Master Doom nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately for you, your days as a doom lord are at an end. Master Frown, you're fired!"

At first, Master Frown was left in shock. He hoped that he misheard his boss. They couldn't let him go after all the misery he spread throughout the Unikingdom. "Wh-what? But I-I don't understand." Master Frown stammered.

"I'm sure that you recall when I told you to take over the Unikingdom." Master Doom explained. "I gave you simple orders to reveal the psycho beast's crush on her brother and seize power over the kingdom. Since you couldn't even keep your reign, we don't need you anymore!"

"No! I've been a doom lord for years! You can't do this to me!"

Once again, Master Frown's boss cut him off. "Silence! I already gave you your chance, Frown! You are a pathetic excuse for a doom lord and you are no longer welcome here! Get out!"

"Please just give me one more chance!" Master Frown begged. "I can prove that I still deserve to be a doom lord!"

The room remained silent as Master Doom considered giving him a second chance. After a couple of moments, Master Doom finally made up her mind as she said, "Very well! I suppose it would be amusing to watch you fail. If you are able to prove yourself worthy to still be a doom lord, then you can keep your job, but I doubt that it would happen. It's only a matter of time before you will lose your job." Master Doom gave a sinister grin as Master Frown gave a nervous gulp.

Once the meeting came to an end, Master Frown began his long walk back home. Master Frown spent this time trying to think of a good way to save his job. Being a doom lord was the one thing that he was good at, and Master Doom will take it all away. The more Master Frown thought about his situation, the more his fear turned into anger towards Unikitty and Puppycorn. The royal siblings were the reasons why his reign over the kingdom came to an end and why he was in this situation in the first place.

The doom lord soon entered his apartment and slammed the door in anger. He turned to find Brock, who was playing one of his video games. Once Brock realized that his roommate was back, he turned around and waved to Master Frown.

"Hey, dude! How was the meeting?" Brock asked.

"Awful, Brock! I'm going to be fired unless I can think of the perfect way to cause sadness throughout the kingdom!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Brock sympathized with his roommate. "Hey, maybe a quick round of this game would help you relax a little. I could use a second player!"

The doom lord stared at Brock as if he said the most ridiculous suggestion ever. "How could you possibly be thinking of video games at a time like this? My job is on the line!" he yelled. "This is all Unikitty and Puppycorn's fault! If it hadn't been for them, I would still be ruling over the Unikingdom!"

"Oh, yeah. I heard that those two are planning on taking a trip to Doki Diamond Fun Land!" Brock recalled, still keeping his attention on his game.

"If that's true, then I'll have to make sure that they have the worst vacation ever!" Master Frown gave a sinister grin.

With a sigh, Brock paused the game before facing his roommate. "Come on, man! We should just leave Unikitty and Puppycorn alone! We took there home away from them, remember?" Brock explained, still feeling guilty for the trouble he caused.

"Don't you see, Brock? This is the perfect opportunity to save my job." Master Frown explained. "If I ruin their perfect vacation, the doom lords would be begging me to come back. Who knows? I might even break up Unikitty and Puppycorn! That would be the perfect revenge!"

"That's enough, dude!" Brock suddenly snapped.

The sudden anger of his roommate was enough to cause Master Frown to jump back in shock. Brock was usually a chill guy, so it was a real shock for Master Frown to find him so mad.

"Whoa! What are you so mad about?" Master Frown asked, surprised by his friend's outburst.

"How could you be so selfish? Unikitty was always kind to you, despite all that you've done to her! She invited you to all of her parties, she defended you when the doom lords mocked you to the point of tears, and she even gave you a lollipop replica after hearing about your disaster of a birthday party! Now, you're going to repay her by destroying her beautiful relationship with Puppycorn?"

"Beautiful?" Master Frown repeated. "Brock there is nothing beautiful about their relationship! It's incest!"

"I don't care, man!" Brock argued. "That's no excuse to interfere with their love like that! I wish I never helped you take over the Unikingdom!"

Suddenly a silent sob escaped from Brock before he started to cry. As he heard this, Master Frown's angry expression started to fade as he started to feel sorry for his friend. The doom lord normally takes joy in other people's misery, but Brock was the one person who he hated to see cry.

"You know, despite all the terrible things you've done, I always thought that you were a good guy deep down. I guess I was wrong." Brock then turned away from his friend, hiding his tears.

"Brock I-" Master Frown tried to place a hand on Brock's shoulder to comfort him, but Brock merely slapped it away.

"Look, I don't think I can be with you right now. I'm leaving!" Brock then made his way to the front door.

"Wait! Brock, where are you going?" Master Frown tried to stop his friend from leaving.

"I think I'll take that trip to Doki Diamond Fun Land too. Don't bother coming with me!"

It was at that moment when Brock stepped out of the apartment, leaving Master Frown all by himself. The doom lord couldn't believe what was happening. It was bad enough that he was about to lose his job, but Master Frown couldn't stand the thought of losing his only friend. Without Brock, he was nothing.

**AN: Poor Master Frown! He had the worst day ever, only to lose his best friend in the end! So anyway, thank you to everyone who read my story. I hope you are enjoying it so far. It might be a while before I publish my next chapter. Please be patient, and I'll try to write the next chapter soon.**


	3. Beginning of the Vacation

Chapter 3

Beginning of the Vacation

Today was the day that Unikitty and Puppycorn would begin their vacation. Everyone got up early that morning, and got ready for the day. Unikitty and Puppycorn ate their breakfast as quickly as possible, feeling excited for their road trip. Once everyone was ready, Richard took his friends to the bus stop where they could say goodbye to the siblings.

As the group of friends were waiting for the bus, Richard checked Unikitty and Puppycorn's backpacks to make sure that they had everything that they needed. "So, are you sure that you have everything that you need?" he asked the royal siblings.

Giving an annoyed sigh, Unikitty replied, "Yes, Richard! Puppycorn and I are going to be fine! You don't have to worry about us!"

"Unikitty is right, Richard." Dr. Fox agreed. "We should just let Unikitty and Puppycorn enjoy their vacation in peace."

As everyone was waiting for the bus, Hawkodile couldn't help but notice that Puppycorn was strangely quiet. This surprised the action hero because Puppycorn was excited just a few hours ago. It was at that moment when Hawkodile decided to talk to the young prince.

"Hey, are you doing alright, champ? I thought you would be more excited that you are going to Doki Diamond Fun Land."

"Of course I'm excited, Hawkodile." Puppycorn replied. "It's just that this the first trip that Unikitty and I are going to spend as a couple, and I'm feeling kind of nervous."

Hawkodile soon nodded as he understood how Puppycorn felt. If he went on a romantic vacation with Dr. Fox, he would have felt nervous as well. "Listen, champ! You don't have to feel nervous. If you want my advice, take Unikitty on the Tunnel of Love! I'm sure that she will love it."

"Do you really think so Hawkodile?" Puppycorn asked as he started to relax.

"Yeah! I know that you can give Unikitty the perfect vacation!" Hawkodile encouraged.

"Thanks, Hawkodile!" Puppycorn smiled before giving his friend a fist bump.

After a few moments of waiting, the group of friends eventually found the bus driving up towards them. As it got closer, Unikitty and Puppycorn got more and more excited. Soon, the bus stopped in from of the bus stop, and the royal siblings turned to say goodbye to their friends.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye! Have fun on your vacation!" Dr. Fox waved goodbye.

"Keep an eye out for bad guys too!" said Hawkodile.

"And make sure to write back to us!" Richard reminded the siblings.

Soon, Unikitty smiled at her friends in appreciation. "Thanks, for everything guys!" She soon pulled all of her friends in for a group hug.

Once Unikitty let go of her friends, Puppycorn took one glance at the bus and said, "I guess we'd better get on the bus, sis!"

Unikitty soon nodded in agreement and she followed her brother up the bus steps. Little did they know that they weren't the only ones who were taking the trip. In the midst of the citizens boarding the bus, Brock got on the bus as well. With every step he took, he started to miss Master Frown more and more. He started to think back to all the fun times he had with Master Frown. Deep down, Brock didn't want to leave his best friend. Brock really wanted to head back to Frown Town and make up with his friend, but he knew that it was too late. Instead, Brock just took his seat and waited for the bus to leave.

It wasn't long before the bus started to move. Unikitty and Puppycorn looked out the window and waved goodbye to their friends. As the bus drove further away, the two siblings saw their kingdom disappear in the distance. At that moment, Unikitty and Puppycorn, sat down in their seat as they began to relax.

"This is so exciting, sis! I can't wait until we reach Doki Diamond Fun Land!" Puppycorn exclaimed.

"Me neither, little bro! This is going to be the best vacation ever!" After a couple of moments, Unikitty thought of an idea. "Hey, Puppycorn. Let's take a picture to commemorate our first vacation as a couple." she suggested before taking a camera outside of her backpack.

"Good idea, sis!"

At that moment, Unikitty and Puppycorn placed their paws around each other's backs as Unikitty took the first photo of the vacation. Satisfied with her picture, Unikitty placed her camera back in her backpack.

"This is a perfect start to our vacation! I'm so happy that we get to spend it together!" Unikitty said.

"Me too, sis!" Puppycorn gave a smile before he and Unikitty shared a kiss with each other.

After a couple of moments of kissing, Unikitty suddenly realized something as she and Puppycorn pulled back from the kiss.

"Little bro, we might want to keep our relationship low key for now."

Soon, Puppycorn looked at his sister with a puzzled expression. "Why, sis? The citizens already know about our relationship, anyway." he explained.

Unikitty nodded. "I know, but more people have been visiting the kingdom ever since we made our tourism video. Some of these people might not even know about our relationship. Let's just keep our relationship a secret for now!"

"Oh, okay." Puppycorn sighed, feeling disappointed. "How long is this bus ride, anyway?"

Truthfully, Unikitty had no idea how long the ride will last. The pink cat then stood up from her seat and called towards the bus driver. "Excuse me, sir! How long will it be until we reach Doki Diamond Fun Land?"

"It could be a while." the bus driver replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "With this vehicle, it might take us about 10 hours."

"10 hours!" Unikitty and Puppycorn repeated in unison before they slumped back in their seat defeated.

"Aw man, sis! This ride is going to be so boring!" Puppycorn complained.

"Let's just stay positive, little bro! We can still make the most of our vacation!" Unikitty replied, feeling optimistic.

Despite how positive Unikitty was, it still didn't make the ride any less boring. Unikitty tried to lighten the mood by playing, 'I spy' with Puppycorn. It didn't do any good as they were in the middle of the desert at that time. The royal siblings started to get bored decided to go to sleep. A couple of hours had passed when Puppycorn woke up. He tried to stretch, but quickly realized that he couldn't. That was when Puppycorn found out that Unikitty was leaning on him, still asleep. This caused Puppycorn to give a slight blush. He couldn't help but think that Unikitty looked pretty cute when she was asleep. Soon, Unikitty started to wake up as well, causing Puppycorn to look away in embarrassment.

"Are we there yet, little bro?" Unikitty let out a yawn.

"I don't think so, sis. This doesn't look like Doki Diamond Fun Land." Puppycorn observed as he realized that they were still in the desert.

It wasn't long before the bus suddenly parked in front of a gas station. The bus driver soon cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Attention, passengers! We will take a quick pitstop as I get some more fuel for the bus. Feel free to go outside and stretch your legs in the meantime!"

Knowing that they could be here for awhile, Unikitty and Puppycorn decided to get off the bus. They soon entered the gas station, unaware of the fact that the doom lords were spying on them from a distance. As the royal siblings left their sight, the doom lords brought their attention to Master Frown, each of them angry with him.

"Alright, Frown! Why did you just drive us in the middle of nowhere?" Master Doom growled.

"Yeah! This desert is too hot, even by my standards!" complained Master Hazard.

"Okay, I know this seems bad, but I promise that I have the perfect plan to prove myself to you guys." Master Frown explained, not wanting to get on the doom lords' bad side. "I'm going to break up Unikitty and Puppycorn."

The doom lords liked the sound of that. If Master Frown is able to split up the royal siblings then they would gladly take Master Frown back.

"How unnecessarily cruel! Destroying true love is so evil! How are you going to do it, anyway?" asked Master Malice.

"Uh!" Master Frown was so busy trying to impress the doom lords that he really didn't think his plan all the way through. "I got it! Master Papercuts, hand me a piece of paper!"

"Do you want plain white or loose-leaf?" Master Papercuts asked as he took out his sheets of paper.

With a roll of his eyes, Master Frown snatched a white sheet of paper before he began to draw on it. This left the rest of the doom lords wondering what Master Frown had planned. Once he was done, Master Frown finally revealed his drawing, which was a picture of Puppycorn kissing another girl. leaving the doom lords confused by what they saw.

"Okay, I don't get it! What is the point of this?" Master Misery asked, confused by what she was looking at.

"Don't you see? Thanks to my awesome drawing skills, Unikitty would think that this is a photograph and assume her brother is cheating on her! This is the perfect plan!" Master Frown explained.

That was when the doom lords sighed as they realized how weak and pathetic Master Frown's plan really was.

"We always knew that you were a pathetic doom lord, Frown, but this is sad even for you!" Master Doom commented.

"Please, Master Doom! I swear that my plan will work!" assured Master Frown.

"Oh, sure! This plan is foolproof!" retorted Master Pain. "We'll just be out here, waiting for your plan to backfire!"

It was at that point when Master Frown decided to ignore Master Pain and enter the gas station. He hid himself behind a nearby counter and slid his "photograph" right next to Unikitty. Soon, the pink cat noticed it and picked it up.

"Hey, sis! What are you looking at?" Puppycorn asked as he approached his sister.

"I honestly have no idea what I'm looking at, little bro. Whoever drew this really needs to take some art lessons." Unikitty observed, much to Master Frown's annoyance.

"Yeah! This doesn't really look so good." Puppycorn agreed with his sister. "Anyway, I'm going to get some more snacks for us to eat on the bus." Puppycorn then waved goodbye to his sister before he made his way to the vending machine to find something to eat.

Giving a frustrated sigh, Master Frown was about to leave the gas station when he took notice of Brock. He didn't think that Brock was serious when he stated that he would take the trip too. Since he didn't want his friend to notice him, Master Frown stayed hidden as he noticed Brock and Unikitty greeting each other.

"Hi, Brock! I didn't know that you were coming on this vacation too!" Unikitty exclaimed, surprised by Brock's presence.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss Doki Diamond Fun Land for the world!" Brock smiled. "So, how long are you and Puppycorn going to be at the amusement park for?"

"Only a few days! By the way, is Master Frown coming with you?"

As he heard the mention of his friend's name Brock's smile started to fade.

"Master Frown isn't coming with me." Brock sadly replied. "We kind of had an argument, and I just wanted to get away from him for now."

"Oh." Unikitty started to feel bad for her friend. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Brock!"

"It's not your fault, Unikitty. Sometimes I wish that Master Frown and I can do something together without him attempting to ruin everyone's day! I guess Master Frown and I are drifting apart." Brock sadly replied

Hearing this made Master Frown look down in shame. The doom lord still wanted to save his job, but he was starting to feel bad for the way he upset Brock.

After a couple moments of silence, Unikitty decided to speak up. "I know how you feel, Brock. Puppycorn and I once got into an argument too." Unikitty said, much to Brock's surprise.

He was aware that no relationship was perfect, but it was hard for Brock to imagine that Unikitty and Puppycorn would get into a fight with each other.

"When you and Master Frown took over the Unikingdom, Puppycorn and I were upset about losing our home." the princess continued. "We eventually had an argument and I ended up saying something that I still regret to this day." Unikitty started to frown from the awful memories, but her frown was soon replaced with a smile before she said, "But everything is fine now! Puppycorn and I eventually worked it out, and now our relationship is stronger than ever!"

"Wow! You guys are so lucky!" Brock was impressed by how quickly the siblings resolved their issues. "I'm really happy that you two are still together!"

"Me too Brock! Puppycorn is the most important person in the world to me, and I don't know what I would to without him!" Unikitty smiled at her brother, who was still deciding on what snacks to buy for the trip.

"Thanks for the talk! I feel so much better now! Guess I'll get back to the bus now! Later!" Brock waved goodbye before walking out the gas station.

"Bye, Brock!"

With Unikitty and Brock gone, Master Frown took the opportunity to sneak back outside. Reluctantly, he walked over to the doom lords as he would have to tell them about his latest failure.

"Okay, guys! I had a minor setback with my plan, but I promise that my next plan is guaranteed to work!" Master Frown tried to explain only to be interrupted by Master Fear.

"Don't bother! We knew that your plan would fail, so we came up with a new one while you were gone!"

"We sent in Master Papercuts to distract those two long enough for the bus to leave without them, stranding them in the middle of the desert!" said Master Plague.

Master Frown's eyes widened in shock as he heard the plan. It's true that he hated Unikitty, but he felt that not even she deserved that kind of fate.

"Uh, don't you think that's a little dark?" Master Frown asked, feeling uneasy with the plan.

It was at that moment when Master Fear looked at Master Frown as if he asked the most ridiculous question ever. "Well, duh! And you wonder why you are not a very good doom lord!"

Back in the gas station, Master Papercuts approached Unikitty disguised as a nerdy fanboy.

"Oh my gosh! Princess Unikitty, is that you! I am a big fan! Can I have your autograph?" Master Papercuts asked with fake enthusiasm before taking out a sheet of paper.

Oblivious to Master Papercuts' disguise, Unikitty gave a smile and replied, "Of course! If this makes your day happy then I would love to!" The princess then grabbed the piece of paper before she started to write on it. "So, are you new to the Unikingdom?"

"Uh, yes. This is the first time I've ever visited the Unikingdom!" Master Papercuts lied as he tried to keep Unikitty distracted as long as he could.

Once Unikitty was done writing, Master Papercuts snatched his sheet of paper back and rushed back outside where he and the rest of the doom lords drove away in Master Frown's car. Unikitty soon took a look outside, and something seemed wrong to her. The princess took a few steps outside and her eyes widened in shock as she realized something. The bus took off without her and Puppycorn, and she could only watch as the bus drove further away.

"Wait! Please come back!" Unikitty yelled as loud as she could.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the bus eventually left her sight. As Unikitty was left in shock, Puppycorn walked out the gas station as he was carrying dozens of snacks with a smile on his face.

"Good news, sis! The snacks I just bought should last us the whole trip!"

Soon, Puppycorn noticed Unikitty's shocked expression and he looked around as he realized something.

"Uh, sis? Where did the bus go?"


	4. A Romantic Picnic

Chapter 4

A Romantic Picnic

With the bus gone, Unikitty and Puppycorn's vacation took an unexpected turn. The royal siblings were now stranded in the middle of the desert with no way to return home. Neither of them knew why the bus would leave without them, but what they did know was that from now on, they were on their own.

"Sis, what happened?" Puppycorn asked his sister.

"We just missed the bus, little bro!" Unikitty answered as she got over her shock by what happened. "Now we are stranded in the middle of the desert!"

"Oh no! What are we going to do? Now we won't be able to reach Doki Diamond Fun Land, and our vacation will be ruined." Puppycorn started to tear up.

It broke Unikitty's heart to see her brother so upset., but she knew was that panicking wasn't going to help. That was when she walked over to her brother to comfort him.

"Don't cry, little bro! I promise that we can get through this! We just have to stay positive." Unikitty assured her brother.

"I don't think we can stay positive this time, sis. We are kind of in the middle of nowhere." Puppycorn pointed out.

The pink cat then thought about what her brother said and felt that he had a good point. She realized that they might not even return home, so traveling to Doki Diamond Fun Land was the least of their problems. Despite the situation that they were in, Unikitty wasn't going to let this setback, ruin their perfect vacation.

"Hey, if we can stay positive with being stranded on a deserted island, then I'm sure that we can survive this desert." Unikitty smiled before she held on to Puppycorn's paws. "Listen, Puppycorn! I know things seem bad right now, but as long as we have each other, we can get through anything together!"

It was at that moment when Puppycorn started to calm down and smiled at his sister in appreciation. He knew that he could always count on Unikitty to keep his spirits up. "Your right, sis! The sooner we get going, the sooner we can have an awesome vacation!"

"That's the spirit!" Unikitty exclaimed. "Before we go, let's buy some water from the gas station. It could be a long walk through the desert!"

Once the royal siblings bought everything that they needed, they began their long journey to Doki Diamond Fun Land. However, neither of them counted on how hot the desert really was. Unikitty and Puppycorn had to share a water canteen that they bought from the gas station just to stay hydrated. Unfortunately, the canteen's contents were slowly being depleted. If that wasn't bad enough, the two siblings got more and more tired with every step that they took.

Soon, Unikitty and Puppycorn started to get dizzy from the heat and their water canteen was completely empty. "I'm getting tired! Maybe I should take a quick nap on the ground!" Puppycorn said before landing face first into the ground.

"Puppycorn, we can't give up now!" Unikitty tried to encourage her brother. "We have to stay positive, remember?"

"No offense, sis, but it's way too hot for us to go on." Puppycorn mumbled with his face still buried in the sand.

Unikitty soon gave a defeated sigh. She would be lying if she didn't say that she was feeling exhausted as well. The princess was just about ready to give up when a tour bus suddenly drove up towards the two siblings.

It was at that moment when the bus came to a stop and the tour guide began to speak. "And here, we have the famous roadside attraction, Mr. Corn Friend! We could have seen him in all of his glory if he hadn't been eaten by a flock of birds!"

Unikitty and Puppycorn were soon surprised that they have been standing in front of the famous roadside attraction the whole time. At least, what was left of it. They had no idea that they traveled this far, but they didn't care anymore because they were just happy to finally find another bus to ride.

"Excuse me! We are kind of lost at the moment! Can you please give us a ride out of this desert?" Unikitty begged.

"Of course!" the tour guide happily complied. "We always have more room for tourists! Hop on in!"

The two siblings happily boarded the tour bus as their luck finally turned around. As Unikitty and Puppycorn took their seats, they started to cool down and the bus began to drive into the distance.

"It feels so good to finally get out of the heat!" Puppycorn breathed a sigh of relief.

"It sure does, Puppycorn! At this rate, we should be out of the desert in no time!" Unikitty replied as the tour bus drove through the desert.

The bus ride was slow and boring. Every couple of minutes, the bus would come to a complete stop so the tour guide could talk about a famous attraction. Truthfully, Unikitty and Puppycorn didn't care about what the tour guide was talking about because they were more focused on getting to Doki Diamond Fun Land as soon as possible. The tour lasted a couple of hours before something in the distance grabbed Puppycorn's attention.

"Sis, look! It's Doki Diamond Fun Land!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the amusement park.

As soon as she heard what her brother said, Unikitty looked out the window and stared at the amusement park in awe. Even from far away, Unikitty could catch glimpses of all kinds of fun rides. "Oh my gosh! We are so close, Puppycorn!" Unikitty gave a squeal of delight before brining her attention to the tour guide. "Excuse me, can you please make a quick detour and drop us off at Doki Diamond Fun Land?"

"Please save all questions until the end of the tour." replied the tour guide, obviously not listening to a single word the princess said.

With a roll of her eyes, Unikitty realized that she and Puppycorn were on their own. "Come on, Puppycorn! We can find our own way to Doki Diamond Fun Land." The pink cat then grabbed her brother's paw before immediately getting off the bus.

As soon as they got off the bus, Unikitty and Puppycorn stared at Doki Diamond Fun Land into the distance. It somehow looked so close, but so far at the same time. The only thing that was standing between them and the park was a vast forest filled with hundreds of trees. The royal siblings knew that it wasn't going to be easy to reach their favorite amusement park, but they didn't come this far just to give up.

Gathering up their courage, Unikitty and Puppycorn make their way into the forest. As the siblings walked further into the forest, it started to get dark since the sun was setting. After a couple of moments, Unikitty and Puppycorn started to get tired from their long journey.

"Sis, my paws are getting tired. Maybe we should take a break!" Puppycorn suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Unikitty agreed. "We can use this time to eat the snacks we bought not too long ago! Let's sit down and relax for awhile!" Unikitty then took some leaves and spread them across the ground making a picnic blanket out of the leaves. For the finishing touch, she grabbed a couple of nearby flowers and spread then around the leaves to make the area look nice. "Ta da! Now we have our very own picnic spot!"

Puppycorn couldn't help but admire Unikitty for still staying positive. It surprised him that his sister was somehow able to stay positive, even in a dark and scary forest. Satisfied with their picnic spot, Unikitty and Puppycorn sat down and began to eat their snacks.

"We're so lucky that you bought so many snacks, little bro!" Unikitty said as she took a bite of a candy bar.

"Yeah! They are really tasty, so it was worth it!" Puppycorn then licked the crumbs around his mouth before he and Unikitty laughed in unison.

It wasn't long before silence filled the forest, and Unikitty and Puppycorn stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"We've come a long way since the royal ball, haven't we, sis?" Puppycorn suddenly asked.

Unikitty nodded in response. "Yes. We had many adventures since then, and I still cherish every moment we spend together." Unikitty smiled.

Having a picnic in the forest wasn't exactly their first idea of a place to eat at, but Unikitty and Puppycorn didn't care. Despite being lost in a vast forest, they were both happy as long as they were together. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones in the forest as the doom lords were spying on them from behind the trees.

"Impossible! How could they have possibly made it this far?" Master Doom asked, surprised that the siblings managed to survive the desert. "I suppose it doesn't matter! We can find other ways to destroy their vacation!"

While Master Doom was pondering a new plan, Master Frown stepped forward and said, "Just leave it to me, Master Doom! I have the perfect plan to ruin their vacation! I'm going to ruin their picnic by eating the rest of their snacks so they won't have anything left to eat!"

"That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard!" Master Doom argued.

"Trust me, this is guaranteed to ruin their day!" Master Frown assured as he tried to approach Unikitty and Puppycorn.

"Get back here!" Master Frown's boss demanded, pulling him back into their hiding spot.

It was at that moment when Unikitty caught a quick glimpse of the doom lords before they hid themselves behind the trees. She stared at the hiding spot, much to Puppycorn's confusion.

"What are you looking at, sis?"

"I thought I just saw something." Unikitty replied. "Maybe I'll check it out."

"Are you sure?" Puppycorn asked, feeling uneasy with what lurks in the forest.

"Don't worry, little bro! I promise that I'll be back soon!" Unikitty promised before giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

As Unikitty walked over to the spot where the doom lords were hiding, Master Doom sent a death glare towards Master Frown.

"Frown, you idiot! You just gave away our cover!" Master Doom growled.

"What are we going to do now, Boss?" asked Master Fear.

Since she was desperate, there was only one thing that Master Doom could think of. "Grab her!" Master Doom ordered.

Suddenly, the doom lords jumped out of their hiding spot, taking Unikitty by surprise. Surprised by the ambush, Unikitty let out a scream. Not too far away, Puppycorn heard his sister's scream, so he stood up from the ground.

"Unikitty?" Puppycorn called out for his sister.

The unicorn-dog hybrid soon began his search for his sister as he traveled deeper into the forest. After a few moments of searching, Puppycorn eventually stopped in his tracks and was shocked to find Unikitty, who was being held captive by the doom lords.

"Puppycorn!" Unikitty called out for her brother only for Master Doom to cover her mouth, preventing her from saying anything else.

"Let's get out of here!" Master Doom ordered as the doom lords ran away, taking Unikitty with them.

"Sis! No!"

At that moment, Puppycorn chased after the doom lords. He ran as fast as he could, but the doom lords were too fast for the poor dog. Puppycorn ran faster and faster, determined to rescue his sister, but at the last moment, he tripped over a rock and fell on the ground. It took a moment for the young prince to recover from his fall. By the time he got back up, Unikitty was nowhere to be found.

"Th-they t-took her!" Puppycorn muttered to himself as he felt his eyes starting to tear up. "Unikitty is gone, and I might never see her again!"

Since he didn't know what to do, Puppycorn collapsed on the ground and started to cry. He didn't know what he was going to do without Unikitty. For the first time in a long time, Puppycorn felt completely alone.


	5. The Rescue

Chapter 5

The Rescue

As the sun started to set, Puppycorn ran through the forest, desperately searching for his sister. There was no sign of Unikitty or the doom lords anywhere. The forest got darker and Puppycorn had no idea where he was. Things were looking bleak, but Puppycorn knew that he couldn't give up now. He was determined to rescue Unikitty by any means. After a couple of moments of searching, Puppycorn eventually heard some voices coming from the other side of the forest.

The young prince then decided to run closer to where he heard the voices. He peeked behind a couple of trees and was shocked to find his sister surrounded by the doom lords. Unikitty was tied up in ropes and had a white cloth wrapped around her mouth. She let out muffled screams as she tried to struggled out of her ropes, but to no avail. The doom lords merely ignored the princess as they were discussing their next plan.

"It looks like we just lost the brat!" Master Pain guessed, not noticing Puppycorn's presence. "Now we can figure out what to do next."

"Well, since I was the one who got Unikitty's attention, I should be the one to take credit for her capture." Master Frown explained, earning a glare from his boss.

"You were the one who gave away our cover! You are on thin ice, Frown! I'm thinking about firing you this very second!" Master Doom yelled, causing Master Frown to tremble in fear.

"What are we going to do with the princess, anyway?" asked Master Malice.

The doom lords pondered the question in silence before Master Hazard spoke up. "I say we burn her to a crisp!" he said with an evil grin.

Hearing this caused Puppycorn to let out a terrified gasp, but he quickly covered his mouth so the doom lords would not hear him.

"That's dumb! We should give her the plague instead!" Master Plague suggested.

As she heard enough of the doom lords' suggestions, Master Doom decided to speak up. "Use your heads, you idiots! The citizens of the Unikingdom would be desperate to get their princess back! If we hold her for a ransom, they would have no choice but to make us the new rulers of the Unikingdom! We can finally succeed in where Frown had failed at!"

As Master Frown gave a sigh since he was being mocked as usual, the rest of the doom lords liked the sound of their boss's plan. Puppycorn soon took this chance to free his sister while the rest of the doom lords were distracted. He sneaked through the trees as he got closer to Unikitty. Unfortunately, Puppycorn was only halfway there when he suddenly tripped over a rock, gaining the attention of the doom lords. Puppycorn merely gave a nervous chuckle as the doom lords glared at him.

"Well, if it isn't the princess's idiot brother!" Master Doom said with a sinister grin. "I didn't expect you to find us. Unfortunately, your luck is about to end!"

At first, Puppycorn felt intimidated because he was outnumbered by the doom lords. However, he wasn't going to give up so easily since he had to be brave for Unikitty. "L-Let go of U-Unikitty!" he stammered, trying his best to sound brave.

"I don't think so! We are going to use your sister, so that we will be in charge of the Unikingom, and we won't let you interfere with our plans! Get him!" Master Doom ordered the rest of the doom lords.

With that, the doom lords chased after the young prince. Puppycorn ran away from them as fast as he could, but he wasn't paying attention and ended up running into a nearby tree, sending him in a daze. Puppycorn hit the tree so hard, it caused a nearby beehive to fall off its branch, bounce off of Puppycorn's head, and land right in front of the doom lords. At that moment, a swarm of angry bees flew out their hive and the doom lords screamed in unison as the bees chased after them. With the doom lords distracted, Puppycorn took this opportunity to free his sister.

As soon as Puppycorn untied his sister and removed her gag, Unikitty immediately embraced her brother in a hug. "Puppycorn, you came back for me!" she smiled, happy to see her brother again.

"Of course I did, sis! I was so miserable without you!" Puppycorn explained.

"Aw! You don't have to worry anymore, little bro! I promise that we will be together forever!" Unikitty smiled.

At that moment, Unikitty pressed her lips against Puppycorn's, making his eyes widen in surprise. He then kissed Unikitty back, happy that he was finally reunited with his sister. Unfortunately, their perfect moment was interrupted when the doom lords came back, each of them covered in bee stings.

"That brat is going to pay for this!" Master Doom yelled with anger in her eyes. "When I get my hands on him-"

Master Doom didn't even get to finish her threat when something caught Master Frown's attention. "Uh, M-Master Doom!" Master Frown stuttered, desperately trying to get his boss's attention.

"What?" Master Doom angrily yelled only to quickly realize what Master Frown was talking about.

The doom lords turned around to realize that Unikitty was glaring at them as Angry Kitty. Unikitty was furious with the doom lords. Not because of the fact that they kidnapped her, but because they threatened to hurt her brother. The doom lords trembled in fear as Unikitty crawled closer to them. Even Master Doom felt intimidated by Unikitty's anger.

"YOU MEANIES! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY BROTHER! LEAVE US ALONE!" Unikitty yelled before charging towards the doom lords, sending them flying out of the forest.

With the doom lords gone, Unikitty started to calm down as her fur returned to its normal pink color.

"I'm so glad that they are gone now." Unikitty breathed a sigh of relief.

"Me too, sis! Hopefully, we won't have to run into the doom lords again." Puppycorn hoped before noticing a faint light at the end of the forest. "Sis, look over there!"

Unikitty looked over to where Puppycorn was pointing and a wide smile spread across her face. "That must be the way out of the forest!" she exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Soon, the royal siblings ran passed the trees, determined to find their way out. It wasn't long before Unikitty and Puppycorn finally reached the light, and made their way out of the forest. As soon as she realized that she and her brother were out of the forest, Unikitty gave a smile before she let out a cheer.

"Yay! We made it, little bro! At this rate, we should be at Doki Diamond Fun Land in no time!" Unikitty cheered.

Instead of replying to his sister, Puppycorn merely remained silent as he stared in awe.

"Little bro, what are you-" Unikitty trailed off as she realized what Puppycorn was looking at.

Right in from of the siblings stood Doki Diamond Fun Land. The entire amusement park was lit with various bright lights, and there were dozens of rides along with a bunch of fun games to play. Once they got over their surprise, Unikitty and Puppycorn shared a smile before they hugged each other in joy.

"Sis, we did it!" Puppycorn exclaimed. "We finally made it!"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! After all of the traveling we went through, it was all worth it!" Unikitty breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you ready to have a fun time at the best amusement park ever, little bro?"

Puppycorn nodded in response. "I sure am, sis! This is going to be so awesome! Let's go!" he said before rushing to the front gate.

"Wait up for me!" Unikitty excitedly chased after her brother.

Soon, the royal siblings raced each other to Doki Diamond Fun Land. They had never felt more excited in their lives. Unikitty and Puppycorn were certain that their visit to Doki Diamond Fun Land will be their best vacation ever.

**AN: So, that's the end of my 5th chapter. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Also, there is something that I need to be clear about. If anyone wants to review my story, please make sure that your review actually relates to my story. I am hoping to publish my next chapter soon, so please be patient, and I'll finish the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	6. The Last Day

Chapter 6

The Last Day

It took several minutes before Unikitty and Puppycorn finally made it to the front gate of Doki Diamond Fun Land. After their long journey, they were both relieved that they can finally have the time of their lives.

"Come on, sis! We're almost there!" Puppycorn exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that the gate in front of him was locked.

Soon, Unikitty came to a sudden halt before she said, "Hold on, Puppycorn! It looks like we are too late. The park is closed now."

"What? But we've come so far! I wanted to spend time at the park with you!" Puppycorn despaired.

Unikitty wasn't going to let this setback ruin her vacation with her brother, so she decided to approach Puppycorn to comfort him. "It's okay, little bro! There should be a hotel nearby, so let's sleep there for now! Doki Diamond Fun Land will still be here tomorrow!"

"Alright, sis!" Puppycorn sighed before he followed Unikitty.

It wasn't long before the two siblings made their way to the front of the hotel. They were both amazed by how fancy the hotel was. It was so big that it looked even taller than Unikitty's castle. After getting over their surprise, the royal siblings went inside the hotel where they approached the front desk.

It was at that moment when the receptionist noticed Unikitty and Puppycorn's presence and greeted them with a smile. "Oh! Princess Unikitty and Prince Puppycorn! We were expecting you!"

"You were?" Unikitty raised a confused eyebrow.

"Of course! Your royal adviser, Richard informed us that you two will be staying here for your vacation! You don't have to worry! Richard has already paid for your room!" Hearing this caused Unikitty and Puppycorn to sigh in relief now that their luck was finally turning around. "By the way, we have been receiving these letters from your friends." the receptionist informed before she took out a bunch of envelopes.

"Wow! I can't believe that our friends sent us so many letters!" Puppycorn exclaimed.

Unikitty soon took a look at the letters and started to smile. "Let's see! Here's a letter from Richard, one from Hawkodile, and another from Dr. Fox!" she said as she was looking through the letters. "Aw! We even got a letter from Uncle Dunklecorn! I'm really happy that our friends and family are thinking about us!"

"Now that everything is taken care of, here is the key to your room, and I hope you two have a wonderful stay!" the receptionist smiled before handing the key over to the siblings.

After thanking the receptionist, Unikitty and Puppycorn walked up stairs in search of their room. They soon unlocked the door to their room and stared in awe as they stepped in. The room was brightly lit and had two comfy looking beds. At the end of the room was a big window where Unikitty and Puppycorn caught a breathtaking view of the amusement park.

"Wow! This is incredible!" Unikitty marveled at the sight of Doki Diamond Fun Land. "I can't wait for us to have fun at Doki Diamond Fun Land tomorrow!"

"Me neither, sis! It's just too bad that tomorrow is our last day of our vacation." Puppycorn sighed.

Truthfully, Unikitty hadn't really thought about that. "We might have one day left, but we don't have to worry though! If this is our last day, we might as well make the most of it!"

Puppycorn started to perk up as he heard his sister's words. "Your right, sis! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Puppycorn said as he excitedly jumped on his bed.

"I still think that we should get some sleep soon. The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we can begin our day." Unikitty explained.

"Aw! But I'm not tired. I'm going to stay up all night!"

That was the last thing that Puppycorn said before he collapsed on his bed and immediately fell asleep. Unikitty started to giggle at how cute Puppycorn looked before she decided to tuck him in.

"Goodnight, my sweet prince!" she whispered before kissing Puppycorn on the cheek. With that, Unikitty made her way to her bed and turned off the lights.

While the royal siblings were having a goodnight's sleep, the doom lords sneaked their way to the front gate of Doki Diamond Fun Land. They attempted to open the gate only to quickly realize that it was locked. Master Doom let out a frustrated growl before bringing her attention back to the rest of the doom lords.

"The gate is locked! Everyone split up and find a way into the amusement park!" she ordered.

After a couple of minutes of searching for a way in, Master Frown lost his way and found himself in front of a door. Curious, Master Frown opened the door to find himself in a room full of fireworks.

"Wow! This must be where they keep all of the rockets for the fireworks show!" Master Frown looked around, impressed.

The doom lord only took a few steps before he tripped over some of the fireworks, unintentionally breaking them. Master Frown just recovered from his fall when Master Doom came in to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Frown, what do you think you're-" Master Doom paused as she found Master Frown in a room with broken fireworks. "Wait a moment! This is just the kind of plan we need! Doom lords, gather around! Master Frown has just came up with the perfect plan to ruin those brats' vacation!"

"I did?" Master Frown asked, confused.

"Yes, we are going to sabotage that fireworks show by launching one of the fireworks at this sickeningly sweet amusement park. This will burn down the park, and ruin everyone's fun day!"

The doom lords murmured to each other about the plan, and they all liked the sound of it. At least, all except for Master Frown. Despite his hatred for anything fun and happy, Master Frown always had a soft spot for Doki Diamond Fun Land and he didn't want to see it burned down. He then tried to talk the doom lords out of the plan. "Uh, are you sure about this? Maybe we can try something else instead!"

"We are not backing out, Frown! Those two incestuous freaks have thwarted our plans for the last time! If this plan of yours works, you can keep your job." Master Doom explained.

At first, Master Frown opened his mouth to protest, but remained silent as he pondered what his boss said. This could be his only chance to save his job, but at the same time, he didn't want Doki Diamond Fun Land to be destroyed. Deep down, Master Frown knew that tomorrow night, he would be making the biggest decision of his life.

Several hours had passed when the sun rose over the hotel and Unikitty and Puppycorn woke up, excited for their special day. The royal siblings rushed to the front gate of Doki Diamond Fun Land as fast as they could. It wasn't long before they found themselves standing in front of the massive amusement park.

After a few moments of admiring how amazing the amusement park was, Unikitty turned to her brother and said, "This is so exciting, little bro! I'm sure that this is going to be our best day ever!"

"Me too! This is going to be so much fun!" Puppycorn replied.

At that moment, Unikitty and Puppycorn made their way to the front gate and showed their tickets before entering the park. The first thing that the siblings saw were a bunch of carnival games that reminded them of the time that they were trapped in Spooky Game. Thankfully, none of the games were cursed like last time.

The first carnival game that Unikitty and Puppycorn decided to visit was a balloon popping game. Puppycorn managed to throw darts at only a few balloons, but it was still enough for him to win a prize. The stand owner then gave a stuffed bear to Puppycorn, and the young prince soon got an idea.

Puppycorn turned to his sister and said, "Here you go, Unikitty! You need this way more than I do!"

With a gasp of surprise, Unikitty gratefully accepted the stuffed toy. "Oh, my gosh! I love it! Thank you so much, Puppycorn!" she exclaimed before hugging her brother.

Today was getting better for the siblings every minute. As Unikitty was carrying her brand new stuffed toy, she and Puppycorn explored Doki Diamond Fun Land, enjoying everything that the park had to offer.

Suddenly, Puppycorn stopped to a halt when he said, "Wow! Look at that, sis! That rollercoaster is so huge!" Puppycorn pointed up to a nearby rollercoaster. "That looks so awesome!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Unikitty said, as she led her brother to the ride.

The line felt like it lasted forever. It was the only part of the amusement park that felt boring for the siblings. Thankfully, they finally reached the front of the line, and they sat down in the rollercoaster as they waited for the ride to start. Unikitty and Puppycorn felt the ride take them higher and higher into the air until they felt themselves drop at an incredibly fast speed. As they rode the rollercoaster, Puppycorn was having the time of his life. Unfortunately for Unikitty, she started to feel sick because she didn't count on how fast the ride was going to be.

As soon as the ride can to an end, Puppycorn jumped off the ride, excited while Unikitty stepped off the ride as she turned into Queasy Kitty. It wasn't long before Puppycorn noticed this and started to feel concerned.

"Hey, are you feeling alright, sis?" Puppycorn asked.

"Oh, sure! Never better!" Unikitty forced a fake smiled before quickly covering her mouth with her paw. "Actually, I think I'd better go! I'll be back soon." With that, Unikitty rushed to the nearest restroom.

After a couple of minutes, Unikitty rejoined her brother, still recovering from her nausea. Puppycorn started to feel bad for his sister and wanted to make it up to her somehow.

"I'm sorry, sis! I didn't know that the ride was going to make you sick!" Puppycorn apologized to his sister.

"Don't worry about it, little bro! Maybe we should just go on a calm ride next!" suggested Unikitty.

It wasn't long before Puppycorn took notice of one ride in particular and suddenly remembered what Hawkodile told him before he went on the vacation. "Hey sis, how would you like to go on the Tunnel of Love with me?"

The pink cat let out an excited gasp before she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! That would be the perfect ride for us! I would love to go on the ride with you!"

Before Puppycorn could even blink, Unikitty quickly grabbed on to his paw and led him to the Tunnel of Love. The line wasn't nearly as long as the line to the rollercoaster, so the siblings reached the ride in no time. They soon sat down as the boat ride carried them deeper into the tunnel. The ride did not offer anything too impressive. It was decorated with all kinds of hearts along with cupid animatronics.

Despite not being that impressed, Unikitty and Puppycorn still enjoyed the ride because they were together. After a couple of moments, they saw the end of the tunnel. The siblings then shared a kiss with each other right before the ride came to an end.

Meanwhile, Master Frown walked through Doki Diamond Fun Land along with Master Pain and Master Misery. They were all discussing the plan for tonight.

"So, you do understand what we need to do right?" asked Master Pain.

"Well, duh! This is my plan after all!" Master Frown retorted.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter if Master Doom likes your plan! That doesn't guarantee that you will get your job back!" pointed out Master Misery.

"Yeah! So don't mess this up!" Master Pain said before she and Master Misery left Master Frown alone.

With a depressed sigh, Master Frown sat down on a nearby bench. The doom lord had no idea what he was going to do. He really wanted his job back, but not at the cost of destroying Doki Diamond Fun Land. It made him wonder if he was even making the right choose.

"Hey, Master Frown." An all too familiar voice startled Master Frown out of his thoughts.

Soon, Master Frown looked up and stammered, "B-Brock! I-I didn't see you there! How are you enjoying the park?"

"It's fine, but spending time in Doki Diamond Fun Land alone wasn't as fun as I thought it would be." Brock gave a sigh.

The two roommates didn't know what to say since they hadn't seen each other since their argument.

Gathering up his courage, Brock decided to speak up. "Listen man, I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you. It was uncalled for!"

"No, Brock! I'm sorry!" Master Frown interrupted. "I guess I shouldn't have suggested to break up Unikitty and Puppycorn. Why don't we just forget that our argument ever happened?"

Brock started to smile as he finally made up with his roommate. "Sure, man! By the way, I was kind of wondering if we could enjoy this park together."

Master Frown smiled before he cleared his throat. "Uh, sure! We can do whatever you want, I suppose!"

"Thanks, man! Let's go see what this park has to offer for us!" Brock said before grabbing Master Frown's hand and dragging him through Doki Diamond Fun Land.

As Brock touched Master Frown's hand, Master Frown suddenly felt his face turn light-red and felt his heart racing faster every minute. He couldn't explain the sudden burst of emotions he felt. Somehow, Master Frown knew that today was going to be a great day since he was with Brock after so long. There was no one else who he would rather spend his time with.


	7. Night of the Fireworks Show

Chapter 7

Night of the Fireworks Show

After having a fun day at the park, Unikitty and Puppycorn decided to sit down on a bench. The two siblings started to relax as they admired the sunset in front of them. They both reminisced on the wonderful day that they had together. So far, their day was filled with fun times, amusement, and romance. They couldn't have asked for anything better.

With a stretch and a yawn, Puppycorn decided to break the silence. "Today has been amazing, sis! It has been so cool spending the day with you!"

"Aw! I feel the same way, Puppycorn!" Unikitty smiled. "After our long journey, it was all worth it for us to have our perfect day!"

"It sure was! Enjoying Doki Diamond Fun Land with you made this the best day ever! So, what would you like to do next?" Puppycorn asked.

The princess then pondered what else she can do with her brother. She felt that she and Puppycorn did nearly everything that the park had to offer. Before she could reply, a loudspeaker suddenly activated, getting everyone's attention.

"Attention, everyone! We hope that you are all having a fun time at Doki Diamond Fun Land. Please stay around for the fireworks show that will begin in an hour." said the voice from the loudspeaker.

"Wow! Watching a fireworks show is going to be so much fun!" Puppycorn's smile widened after hearing the announcement. "We should totally see it, sis!"

"You're right, little bro! Let's hurry! We don't want to be late!" Unikitty then stood up from the bench and Puppycorn followed her to the fireworks show.

Meanwhile, Master Frown and Brock were riding the ferris wheel. After a couple of moments, Master Frown and Brock found themselves at the highest point of the ferris wheel and got a good view of Doki Diamond Fun Land. As wonderful as the view was, Master Frown wasn't able to enjoy it. In less than an hour, Doki Diamond Fun Land would be reduced to nothing but ashes.

Brock started to notice his friend's silence, so he decided to get Master Frown's attention. "You know, Doki Diamond Fun Land seemed a little boring before you showed up. As much as I love this place, I'm glad you are here with me, man!"

Startled out of his thoughts, Master Frown turned towards Brock and gave a fake smile. "Oh, sure! I'm actually glad to be with you too, Brock." the doom lord admitted as he shyly covered his blush. It wasn't long before it got dark and Master Frown realized how late he was. The doom lord didn't want to be late, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Brock behind, so he did the only thing he could think of. "Hey, Brock how would you like to come with me to the fireworks show? It's going to be pretty cool!"

"Really, man? I didn't think that you would be the type of person who likes fireworks, but sure! I'll be happy to go with you." Brock replied as Master Frown started to worry about the plan. Master Frown could only hope that he wouldn't be late when the doom lords begin his plan.

Nighttime had fallen on Doki Diamond Fun Land as everyone gathered around to see the fireworks show. As everyone excitedly anticipated the fireworks show, Unikitty and Puppycorn sat at the front to get a good view of the show.

"Well, this is it, little bro! The last activity of our vacation! Are you excited?" Unikitty asked her brother.

"I sure am, sis! I'm just a little sad that our vacation is almost over." Puppycorn looked down sadly before a slight smile formed across his face. "Hey, sis! Thanks for brining along on this vacation! I really had the time of my life! Even when we went through the desert and forest just to find our way to Doki Diamond Fun Land!"

"Me too, Puppycorn! I wouldn't have had nearly as much fun if I wasn't here with you! I'm happy to be spending this moment with my best friend!"

After sharing a smile with each other, Unikitty and Puppycorn looked up at the sky as they waited for the show to start.

Meanwhile, Master Frown and Brock were making their way passed the crowd. It wasn't long before Master Frown took notice of the rest of the doom lords, who were ready to bring his plan in to action. Master Frown knew that he would have to distract Brock somehow, so he came up with an idea.

"Hey, Brock! Why don't you get some popcorn and cotton candy for us? I could really use some snacks right now!"

"Sure thing, man! There could be a concession stand around here somewhere." Brock soon left to search for some snacks to buy.

With Brock distracted, Master Frown rushed over to the doom lords. The doom lords glared at him as he was out of breath.

"It was about time that you got here!" Master Doom yelled. "Now that you are here, we can go over the plan! The amount of fireworks that we just stole should be more than enough to burn this amusement park to the ground!"

It was at this point when Master Frown didn't like where the plan was heading. He knew how much Brock loved this place, and he didn't want to ruin it for his friend.

"Master Doom, I'm really starting to think that this isn't such a good idea after all." Master Frown told his boss.

Hearing this caused Master Doom to send a death glare at Master Frown. "Are you telling me that you want to be fired?" she threatened.

"N-no!" Master Frown stuttered in fear. "My apologies, Master Doom! Of course we will destroy this amusement park with the fireworks!"

"Good! Now, get ready to light the fireworks!" Master Doom turned around as she was ready to destroy Doki Diamond Fun Land.

Master Frown gave a sigh of relief, but his relief soon ended as he realized that Brock was standing behind him, listening to the whole conversation. This left Master Frown in shock. He could tell from Brock's hurt expression that he felt betrayed. He couldn't even look Brock in the eye.

"So, this was what you were planning? This whole time you planned to destroy the very amusement park that I love?" Brock spoke in a hurt tone.

"B-Brock! Listen, I can explain!" Master Frown tried to explain only for Brock to interrupt him.

"I can't believe you, man!" Brock yelled, causing Master Frown to jump back in surprise. "This whole time, I thought we were having a fun time together, but this is just a plan to ruin Unikitty and Puppycorn's vacation!"

"Please, listen to me!" Master Frown begged, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"No! Just get away from me!" With that, Brock ran away with tears in his eyes.

This left Master Frown by himself, instantly regretting his decision. He saved his job, but at the cost of losing his only friend.

"So, you just lost your friend." Master Doom spoke with complete indifference. "It doesn't matter! You won't need any friends once you become a fully-fledged doom lord once again. It's time to say goodbye to this repulsive amusement park!"

Once Master Doom lit the fuse to one of the rockets, Master Frown knew what he had to do. Wasting no time, Master Frown rushed over to his boss and grabbed the rocket. This left Master Frown and Master Doom fighting over the rocket as they pulled it back and forth.

"What do you think you are doing, Frown?" Master Doom demanded. "This is our last chance to ruin those brats' vacation! Why are you helping them?"

"I'm not doing this for Unikitty or Puppycorn!" Master Frown pointed out. "I'm doing it for Brock! I won't let you destroy the amusement park that he loves so much!"

The rocket was aimed at Master Doom when the fuse reached its end, and the rocket launched her into the air. It ended up hitting the other doom lords as well. As the doom lords screamed in fear, they felt themselves being lifted higher into the air. It wasn't long before the rocket exploded, starting the fireworks show while sending the doom lords flying all the way back to Frown Town.

With the doom lords gone, Master Frown let out a relieved sigh as he saved the park. Despite that, he could only hope that Brock would forgive him someday.

"Dude, you just saved the park." Master Frown jumped in surprise as Brock was standing behind him. "You did it all for me."

"Well, yeah! I didn't want you to be upset over the park burning down!" Master Frown explained.

Touched by what his friend did for him, Brock gave a smile. "I was wrong about you, Master Frown! I guess there is a good person in you after all."

"Whatever! It was just a one time thing, anyway." Master Frown looked away in embarrassment.

Soon, Brock gave a slight chuckle before he came up with an idea. "Hey, man! Let's go enjoy the fireworks show together!" he suggested as Master Frown smiled and decided to watch the show with his friend.

Meanwhile, Unikitty and Puppycorn stared at the fireworks in awe as they held each other's paw. They couldn't take their eyes off of the breathtaking view.

"Wow! The fireworks show is so cool!" Puppycorn gasped in amazement.

"You said it, little bro! This is the perfect end to our perfect vacation!" Unikitty smiled.

The siblings watched the fireworks show for a couple of minutes before the last firework was launched. As the show came to an end, Unikitty and Puppycorn returned to the bus along with the rest of the citizens. The bus began to drive away as it took Unikitty and Puppycorn back to their kingdom.


	8. End of the Vacation

Chapter 8

End of the Vacation

Silence filled the room of Brock's apartment. He spent this time waiting for Master Frown to return from his latest meeting with the doom lords. After the stunt that Master Frown pulled on the doom lords back in Doki Diamond Fun Land, Brock somehow knew that his friend was going to be fired. Whatever happened, Brock was ready to be there for his friend.

Suddenly, the door opened and Master Frown stepped into the room. Brock assumed that Master Frown just got fired, so he walked over to comfort him.

"So, I'm guessing that you got fired. You don't have to worry! I'm sure that Frown Town has plenty of other jobs that you are good at!"

Before Brock could say another word, Master Frown interrupted him. "Relax, Brock! Everything actually went well." Master Frown assured. "Master Doom was impressed by the way I stood up to her, so she let me keep my job!"

"Wow! Really?" Brock exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah! No one had the nerve to stand up to her like that! Although, Master Doom told me to never do it again, or else!"

"Well, that's awesome, man! I'm glad that everything is back to normal." It wasn't long before Brock smile faded as he said, "I guess this means that you have to go back to making everyone miserable."

After a few moments of silence, Master Frown placed his hand on Brock's shoulder and said, "You know what? Spreading misery and sadness can wait! I'd rather spend some time with you right now!"

"Do you really mean it, man!" Brock asked, feeling hopeful.

Master Frown nodded. "Yeah! Why don't we play a video game together, that is if you still need a second player."

"Sure! I would love that, man!" Brock replied before setting up a game.

As Master Frown and Brock sat down on the couch, ready to play their game, Master Frown felt Brock hold on to his hand, causing the doom lord to blush. Normally, Master Frown would jerk his hand away in embarrassment, but he didn't mind this time. He was very happy that he is able to spend the rest of the day with Brock. As happy as he was to get his job back, Master Frown was just glad that he still had Brock as his friend.

Back at the Unikingdom, Unikitty and Puppycorn were dropped off at a bus stop where they were greeted by their friends. Once they got off the bus, the royal siblings immediately embraced their friends in a group hug.

"Guys! It's so good to see you again!" Unikitty exclaimed. "We missed you!"

"It's good to have you two back!" said Richard. "I'm guessing that you two enjoyed your vacation."

Puppycorn nodded in response. "We sure did, Rick! It was the best vacation ever!"

"We're glad that you had fun. By the way, did you two lovebirds kiss on your vacation?" Dr. Fox teased which made the two siblings blush in embarrassment.

Giving a chuckle, Hawkodile decided to step in. "Come on, Dr. Fox! Let's not embarrass them!" He then walked over to Puppycorn before he whispered, "Seriously, though! Did you take my advice and bring Unikitty to the Tunnel of Love?"

"Yep! Thanks for your advice, Hawkodile! You really helped me out!" Puppycorn thanked in appreciation.

"Don't mention it, champ!"

Hawkodile was glad that his advice helped give Unikitty and Puppycorn the perfect vacation that they deserved. Some day, Hawkodile would make sure that he would take Dr. Fox on the Tunnel of Love as well once he gathers up the courage to ask her out on a romantic road trip.

With Unikitty and Puppycorn back home, they decided to return to their castle along with the rest of their friends. It felt like ages since the siblings last stepped foot in their castle. As fun as their vacation was, Unikitty and Puppycorn were happy to be back home.

A couple of hours had passed since the siblings returned home. Unikitty was in her room, placing a bunch of pictures in a scrapbook. She was just finished when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Unikitty called out.

The door soon opened, revealing Puppycorn. He stepped in Unikitty's room and said, "Hey, sis! Richard wants us to come down to eat dinner. I'm starving! Hey, what are you doing anyway?" Puppycorn asked, noticing Unikitty's scrapbook.

"I was just putting together a scrapbook of the wonderful adventures we had from our vacation!" Unikitty answered. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure! I would love to check out our new scrapbook!" Puppycorn then sat down right next to Unikitty on her bed.

The siblings then took a look at all of the pictures that were taken on their vacation. They caught glimpses of pictures of them riding the bus, walking through the desert, and even of them having a picnic in the woods. How Unikitty was able to take pictures without him even noticing was beyond Puppycorn's comprehension. Puppycorn decided to think nothing of it as he continued to look at the photo album with his sister.

"Wow! That's a pretty cool scrapbook, sis!" Puppycorn complimented.

"Thanks, little bro! It will always bring back happy memories for us! Anyway, let's go downstairs, I'm sure that our friends are waiting for us." With that, Unikitty put up the scrapbook as she left the room with her brother.

Their newly made scrapbook will be something that Unikitty and Puppycorn would always hold dear. The two siblings will always hold fond memories of their road trip of love.

The End


End file.
